


After the Fall

by rahelawriter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Haurchefant is one of my comfort characters, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Patch 2.5: Before The Fall, coping fic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: Everything you worked so hard for, fought for, bled and wept for, all that you've built is falling apart. It all fell apart in one horrific night, an indisputable victory for greed and hatred.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours. it's my way of trying to cope. i hope it helps some of you too.

There's nothing left. Nothing. Nothing but fear. The memory of rusty red chainmail and blue coats closing in around you. How could this even happen? How could this be  _ allowed  _ to happen? Everything you worked so hard for, fought for, bled and wept for, all that you've built is falling apart. It all fell apart in one horrific night, an indisputable victory for greed and hatred. All of your dearest friends, vanished before your eyes, you couldn't help them and now you feared you had lost them forever. Tonight you feared the nightmare was just beginning. The burning tightness in your throat and your chest was unbearable, and the only thing you can feel is numbness and dread and the scalding sting of tears in your eyes and your body wracking itself with sobbing. You fear this could be the end for you, the Eighth Umbral Era might as well come right now, another Calamity might be the only thing that can take the pain and fear away. What's the point if you're going to be facing this dark future all alone, with all the world turned against you?

“The world is  _ not  _ turned against you.”

“There is naught we can do but carry on. To give into despair and apathy is precisely what the enemy wishes us to do.”

“Even if you feel like everything is closing in, that doesn't mean you're alone!”

“We shall fight to the bitter end. Our efforts up to now have not been for nothing.”

“There's still work to be done! Even though there's been a sizable wrench thrown into the works, it's not the end of the whole bloody world!”

Strong arms gently took you into a steady embrace, hugging you tightly until your uncontrollable sobs began to subside. And when you looked up, five smiles beamed down at you, battered but still going. One endured mistreatment and loathing from the moment he was born, but never allowed his heart to become bitter and jaded, and before you knew it, had become the shining star that lit up your darkest nights. One had never known true hardship until now, having believed in his capabilities unflinchingly and feared no obstacle, and even though the rug had been yanked out from under him, everything he accomplished shattering before his eyes, he would still pick up the pieces and fight the good fight. One was no stranger to having a stressful and uncertain future, but lived every day with an unbreakable smile that no pessimism could overwhelm. One had already fought against oppression and lost, and despite her own personal tragedies she remained a pillar of strength for the people who looked to her, and guided them to a new life. And one who had long ago come to the horrifying realization that his privilege came at the cost of innocent lives and that his passion had been used for ill; having realized that, he abandoned it all, both to atone for his childhood ignorance and to better the world that his country was endangering.

And these were the people who stood by you, who would always stand by you. Haurchefant, Alphinaud, Tataru, Yugiri, and Cid. Their words were kind, and their support touching, but… you feared all the kind and supportive words known to man could not fix this injustice. Ul’dah had already descended into chaos, and you feared that Lolorito would stop at nothing and have the Brass Blades and Crystal Braves hunt you down until he had your neck on the executioner’s block. And what would happen next? Nowhere in Eorzea might be safe for you.

Haurchefant only hugged you tighter, stroking your hair and letting you cry. Finally he spoke again, his voice soft and warm and calming.

“No matter what happens, I will protect you. Even if the worst should occur, I will always be on your side. I named the Falling Snows to be your safe haven. Here you can give vent to everything whenever you need it: your fears, your grief, your anger… There's no shame in tears. But remember that you cannot wallow in terror and self pity till the end of days. Once your will to do so returns, there will be a fight to take the world back from this madness. I shall not lie to you: the battle will be hard-fought. But you have greater strength than you believe, and you will not be fighting alone.”

You didn't say anything. You just listened to him, his voice and his words. And against all odds, it seemed to work, if only just slightly. Dark days were still ahead, and though the burden you carried was no less heavy than before, you finally saw the others who were helping you to carry it. Things would get worse before they got better, but…

“The dawn’s light  _ will _ shine again…”


End file.
